Destinos Unidos
by XiaKaSa
Summary: Kagome y Kikyou son las mejores amigas, separadas dos años atrás. Kikyou muere en un accidente. Kagome debe viajar para vengar su muerte, pero no pensó encontrarse con aquel Hanyo que cautivo el corazón de su difunta amiga, y también le robaría el suyo.
1. Nuestras vidas

_**Fanfic: Destinos Unidos**_

_**Pareja: Inuyasha- Kagome**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, solo la trama es mía. Obra sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Summary: Kagome y Kikyou son mejores amigas desde niñas. Separadas a los catorce años. Años después, Kikyou muere en un accidente y ahora, Kagome, tiene que viajar a su aldea para ponerla en orden y de paso, buscar venganza para su casi hermana pero sus planes se ven truncados cuando ve al que fue "novio" de su difunta amiga y experimente la envidia hacia ella por un par de ojos dorados.**_

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_

_**-Destinos Unidos-**_

_**-Capítulo I-**_

_**-Nuestras vidas-**_

**Inuyasha**

Sus pies se deslizaban rápidamente por el suelo, era pasado de medio día y estaba seguro de que a la velocidad a la que iba llegaría antes que ella, cumpliría su cometido y se marcharía sin decir nada, sin dañar a nadie.

Pero cuando atravesó los últimos árboles de ese inmenso bosque, pudo oler a la perfección sangre y no cualquiera sangre, SU sangre.

A pesar de todo el odio que en ese momento le tenía, de todo el rencor e ira no podía ignorar que la seguía queriendo y que su corazón había latido desembocado desde que ese olor a hierro y oxido atravesó sus fosas nasales.

La perla había pasado a un segundo plano, ahora su objetivo era ver que era lo que le sucedía a Kikyo y porque su sangre estaba en el aire. Atravesó la aldea rápidamente y llegó, sin miramientos, su vista se poso en el túmulo de personas que rodeaban algo y ese algo era de donde provenía el olor a sangre.

Trepó, con cuidado, al árbol más cercano y desde allí observó a su amada. Su corazón se detuvo al verla.

Kikyou estaba de rodillas, sosteniéndose el hombro derecho con fuerza mientras que de este no dejaba de brotar la sangre, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y su respiración era claramente errática.

—Kikyou…—murmuró asustado y en shock de verla como estaba, la había dejado bien hace menos de dos horas cerca del Goshinboku.

Y como si la pelinegra hubiera escuchado su nombre, levantó sus ojos y de inmediato se posaron en el peli plateado que estaba sobre el árbol.

—Mal…—sus labios se es estaban esforzando por pronunciar algo y, con sus últimas fuerzas, levantó el arco que estaba tirado frente a ella, tensó la cuerda ante la sorpresa de todos— ¡Maldito!—gritó y la flecha salió disparada.

Inuyasha, desprovisto de protección, no pudo evitar el ataque y la flecha cargada de energía espiritual choco contra su pecho, derribándolo del árbol y haciéndolo caer lentamente.

El dolor que sentía era indescriptible. Sus músculos estaban paralizados y ese ataque, lentamente, perforaba su interior de la manera más dolorosa física y mentalmente hablando. Y tan repentinamente como el golpe había llegado, todo se apagó.

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el frío suelo y claramente percibió el olor de su sangre. Su cuerpo se sintió repentinamente pesado y fue incapaz de levantar un músculo, sus sentidos se estaban perdiendo y la oscuridad se apoderaba de él.

— ¿Po-por qué lo hiciste?—murmuró con toda la energía que le quedaba y su mente se sumergió en la oscuridad.

**Kaede**

Más allá, donde todos los aldeanos habían observado atónitos la escena ahora estaban paralizados mientras intercalaban miradas entre lo que creían eran dos cadáveres.

El primero, de ese Hanyo que había estado siguiendo a la Srta. Kikyou de unos meses atrás al día de hoy, este estaba solo y tirado unos metros lejos de ellos y desde su abdomen podían observar la cantidad de sangre que salía de su cuerpo inerte.

El segundo, de la sacerdotisa que había estado a punto de tomar el cuidado de la aldea en sus manos y que ahora, su cadáver reposaba en el suelo sobre un enorme charco de sangre manchando su traje de sacerdotisa, tiñéndolo de color rubí, su rostro se había quedado con una profunda expresión de dolor y por sus parpados habían resbalado un par de lágrimas.

La anciana Kaede, maestra de Kikyou revisó el cuerpo de la joven y con una negación admitió la verdad que ninguno de los presentes quería reconocer, había muerto.

—Preparen el cadáver—indicó poniéndose de pie y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro mientras se acercaba hacia el Hanyo que estaba unos metros más allá.

Reviso su herida y se dio cuenta de que no era mortal pero si lo había dejado malherido, incluso para él sería difícil recuperarse. Suspiró con tristeza.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él?—preguntó Hiro, un joven aldeano.

—Llévenlo a mi cabaña—musitó mientras se ponía de pie, observó como nadie se había atrevido a tocar el cuerpo de Kikyou.

—Pero él mató a la Srta. Kikyou—dijo en protesta un aldeano y poco a poco, más de ellos se sumaron a esa protesta.

La vieja mujer no creía que eso fuera verdad, no después de lo que Kikyou, él y ella habían hablado anoche, sus palabras habían sido tan sinceras que dudaba realmente que Inuyasha fuera el culpable de esa herida aunque… ¿por qué Kikyou lo había atacado, entonces?

—No hay pruebas de ello—espetó con fuerza la anciana, para edad, ella era todavía una mujer fuerte, una sacerdotisa ejemplar y la voz de la razón en ese lugar. Su simple presencia imponía autoridad y solamente Kikyou, su ex aprendiz, pudo contradecirla—. Ante todo, Inuyasha protegió la aldea junto con Kikyou por un tiempo y no sabemos si él fue el causante de que Kikyou muriera, mientras no se sepa la verdad… todos tienen prohibido molestarle de alguna manera.

Nadie cuestiono sus indicaciones, y con cuidado retiraron el cuerpo de Inuyasha y lo llevaron a donde la anciana les había indicado, poco después un grupo de aldeanos había regresado por el cuerpo de Kikyou, la levantaron con cuidado y al hacerlo, una esfera lila salió de entre sus ropas, cayendo en el charco de sangre y tornándose negra peligrosamente.

De inmediato, los que habían observado la caída de esa joya se sintieron repentinamente cansados y cayeron al suelo, inconscientes. Quien llevaba a Kikyou se apresuró a retirarse y pudo salvarse pero cinco personas que estaban a menos de un radio de dos metros cayeron inconscientes y los demás, asustados, huyeron de allí.

_Así que Kikyou tomó su decisión. _Pensó la anciana al ver esa esfera.

— ¡Eso es…!—murmuró uno de los aldeanos presentes. La anciana Kaede reconoció el objeto de inmediato y se acercó a él, para sorpresa de todos, cuando ella rebaso el límite de los cuerpos no le sucedió nada pero al intentar tomarla, una fuerte ráfaga de energía la atacó dañando así su mano derecha.

—No puedo tomarla…—dijo tan sorprendida como todos los demás.

_Kikyou estaba tan molesta y enojada al morir que ese rencor pasó a su sangre, el alma de Kikyou esta enfurecida y ni siquiera yo puedo calmarla, pero quizás…_

En la mente de la anciana, se instaló el rostro de una joven de dieciséis años, quien, era una persona demasiado cercana a Kikyou. Quizás solamente ella…

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**Kagome**

—Tranquilícese, princesa—murmuraba tranquilamente una joven de cabellos azabaches, ojos de color chocolate y una sonrisa angelical en sus labios, traía puesto un traje de sacerdotisa y sostenía a una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, quien estaba dando a luz a su tercer hijo.

Unos minutos después, un llanto se hizo presente en el palacio donde estaba. El palacio de un terrateniente en las regiones del norte, y su hija estaba teniendo a su tercer bebé.

—Aquí esta…—dijo alegremente una doncella mientras Kagome terminaba de limpiar a la niña que había nacido y se la pasaba a su mamá, envuelta en un par de mantas.

La mamá abrazó a su bebé, la pegó a su pecho y le hablo con cariño mientras Kagome, sentada a su lado, los veía con una sonrisa. Recordando que gracias a esa bella princesa, ella estaba allí.

Dos años atrás. Kagome viajaba con la Srta. Hitomiko alrededor de Japón, terminando su formación como sacerdotisa y buscando una buena aldea donde quedarse.

La sacerdotisa Hitomiko era muy famosa en todo el país por su gran poder espiritual, y pos azares del destino. Un día de invierno, después de una gran pelea con un Youkai había terminado malherida y desmayada entre la nieve.

Kagome, quien regresaba a la aldea de la anciana Kaede después de recolectar unas hierbas que esta le había pedido se encontró con Hitomiko, y la llevó a su aldea. Hitomiko pasó varios días en cama; después de despertar, agradeció y pidió permiso para permanecer allí hasta poder recuperarse.

Kagome pasaba mucho tiempo con aquella sacerdotisa y esta, le creó un cariño tal que al momento de marcharse le ofreció continuar ella su entrenamiento, ya que en ese tiempo Kagome y Kikyou aprendían de la anciana Kaede.

La pelinegra aceptó, así fue como se marchó y separó de su mejor amiga.

Cuando pasaban por aquel palacio, un Youkai trataba de destruirlo para cobrarse alguna venganza contra el hijo del terrateniente y claro que ambas lucharon para proteger el lugar pero Hitomiko recibió un gran corte en la espalda.

Cuando el Youkai fue destruido, Hitomiko fue inmediatamente atendida por los sanadores del lugar pero después de varios días, ella falleció y pidió que cuidaran de su aprendiz.

El terrateniente apreció el valor de ambas mujeres y pidió a Kagome que se quedase en la aldea cercana al palacio. Y ella aceptó, estableciéndose días después de darle entierro a su maestra.

Y allí había permanecido, afinando sus habilidades ella sola. A pesar del tiempo, ella nunca perdió contacto con Kikyou. Siempre mantuvo un gran apegó a ella, quien era como su hermana mayor.

Ese día, el terrateniente había llamado a Kagome, pidiéndole asistir a su hija en el parto de su próximo hijo, y así fue como llegamos a la escena anterior.

Se puso de pie, lista para recoger todo lo que había utilizado y retirarse a su cabaña en la parte baja del monte pero a penas y se puso de pie sintió una especie de escalofrió, como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Kagome?—preguntó la dama de compañía de la princesa, quien la vio repentinamente pálida.

—No, nada—respondió con una tierna sonrisa y sin más, se retiró.

A lo largo del camino de regresó a su aldea, el sentimiento de incomodidad no la abandono y se intensifico conforme avanzaba. Tanto que se sorprendió cuando un remolino se detuvo frente a ella, del cual pareció el hombre lobo, Kouga.

—Kagome, preciosa, cuanto tiempo—murmuró mientras tomaba su mano derecha y le sonreía, pero la muchacha no reaccionó como usualmente lo hacía. No puso aquella sonrisa nerviosa que le indicaba su buen humor, ahora solamente sonrió levemente de medio lado.

—Hola, Kouga, ¿cómo has estado?—respondió secamente mientras se soltaba y continuaba su camino, Kouga camino a su paso lentamente y observándola con curiosidad.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Kagome?—la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven sacerdotisa pero está negó.

—Solo es un mal presentimiento—anunció mientras continuaba su camino hacia la aldea.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

—Buenos días—murmuró un joven tímidamente, que se asomaba por la cortina de la cabaña, donde Kagome le curaba su herida a un aldeano.

—Buenos días—respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, a pesar de haber pasado casi una semana, su mal presentimiento aun estaba dentro de ella y no se había movido, haciéndola sentir cada vez más nerviosa.

— ¿Es usted la sacerdotisa del pueblo?—preguntó mientras se adentraba por completo a la cabaña.

—Así es, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?—murmuró mientras se limpiaba las manos y se ponía de pie para acercarse a aquel muchacho.

—Me ha mandado la sacerdotisa Kaede, desde la región del este—.

La frase del joven muchacho paralizó a Kagome, tanto que soltó el trapo que sostenía en su mano derecha y este cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo. Si la anciana Kaede había mandado a un aldeano a buscarla, significaba que algo malo había sucedido en su hogar, en su aldea.

—Me manda a informarte de que la Srta. Kikyou falleció una semana atrás—continuo el joven al ver que Kagome no respondía, y ella, al conectar y procesar lo que acaba de escuchar, rápidamente las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos.

—Kikyou…—murmuró mientras las lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por su rostro—.

—La anciana Kaede me pidió que la llevara de regresó, usted es indispensable—.

—Yo…—

Kagome no pudo terminar de decir lo que había pensado porque en ese instante un grito de terror desgarro el aire al otro lado de la cortina, y ella tomó su arco y flechas mientras salía a ver que sucedía.

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_

_**¡Hey! Este fic es resultado de mi loca mente y ahora es momento de criticarlo…**_

_**Espero que les encante.**_

_**XiaKaSa**_


	2. Regreso

_**Fanfic: Destinos Unidos**_

_**Pareja: Inuyasha- Kagome**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, solo la trama es mía. Obra sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Summary: Kagome y Kikyou son mejores amigas desde niñas. Separadas a los catorce años. Años después, Kikyou muere en un accidente y ahora, Kagome, tiene que viajar a su aldea para ponerla en orden y de paso, buscar venganza para su casi hermana pero sus planes se ven truncados cuando ve al que fue "novio" de su difunta amiga y experimente la envidia hacia ella por un par de ojos dorados.**_

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_

_**-Destinos Unidos-**_

_**-Capítulo II-**_

_**-Regreso-**_

**Inuyasha**

Lo primero que sintió cuando recobro el conocimiento fue el dolor punzante que sentía en medio del abdomen, arriba de su estomago y debajo del pecho. Poco después de que se comenzara a acostumbrar a ese dolor, pudo percibir claramente el olor de hierbas medicinales, agua y… ¿sangre?

Más concretamente, ¿su sangre? Después de unos segundos más, comenzó recobrar el sentido lentamente, sus músculos se volvieron físicos, ahora podía sentirlos y además de eso comenzó a ser consciente de su alrededor.

Y fue cuando los recuerdos regresaron a él. Su odio, la carrera por la Perla, la carrera por la vida de Kikyou, el dolor de verla herida, los ojos de Kikyou impregnados con odio, su grito, la flecha, el dolor y la oscuridad.

Todas las imágenes corrieron en su mente como si de un desfile se tratase y el dolor de su cuerpo quedo opacado por el de su corazón. Maldita Kikyou, maldita humana que lo había engañado. Maldita su vida.

Por último, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, lentamente debido a la gran cantidad de luz que estaba en su exterior.

— ¡Inuyasha!—esa voz sonaba aliviada, casi como si su hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Y la reconoció de inmediato, era la voz de esa anciana… a la que Ki… ella ayudaba. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Kaede!

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron por completo, se encontró acostado sobre un futón en la cabaña de Kaede, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y, su haori reposaba sobre una cuerda tensada de extremo a extremo de la cabaña, un vendaje cubrí su pecho así como parte de su estomago.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, lo único que pretendió fue sentarse sobre el futón y virarse hacia la anciana la cual le extendió un poco de agua, y él dándose cuanta de lo sediento que estaba, lo aceptó sin dudar.

Su mente intentó buscar una respuesta el porque estaba allí, ¿qué había pasado? Kikyou lo odiaba y estaba seguro de que moriría en ese momento. Pero, Kaede lo había curado…

La anciana descubrió la duda en sus ojos y, con su voz extremadamente sabia, habló:

—Kikyou te lanzó una flecha, la cual casi te perfora el estomago—Inuyasha la miró como siempre lo hacia, despectivamente y escondiendo toda la duda que sentía su mente en ese momento—, la herida era bastante profunda, tarde horas en cerrarla y tú, tardaste tres días en despertar.

Eso sí que lo sorprendió, ¿tres días? ¿Tan mal había estado? Su cuerpo no era tan débil como el de los humanos. ¿Era tan grande el deseo de verlo muerto para herirlo de esa manera? ¡Que estúpido había sido! ¡Confiar en humanos!

—Keh— dijo desinteresadamente mientras se ponía de pie con un poco de esfuerzo-. Eso no importa-Kaede sonrió aliviada, si que se había recuperado si tenía energía para regresar a su personalidad usual—, tan pronto como me apodere de la Perla de Shikon… ¡Me largare de este lugar para siempre!

—No creo que puedas tomar la perla, Inuyasha—espetó la vieja mujer mientras Inuyasha terminaba de ponerse el haori—, por muy fuerte que seas, no conseguirás dominar la energía oscura que rodea a la perla…

—Keh—se burló mientras tomaba a Tessaiga, aunque hubiera preferido dejarla botada por allí, solamente una vez había logrado hacer que se transformara, más sin embargo, Myoga le obligaba a llevarla como si fuera un poderoso tesoro—. No me digas que la Srta. Perfecta Kikyou estaba herida todavía y no puede….

—Kikyou está muerta, Inuyasha—le interrumpió la anciana y por una fracción de segundo pudo ver el dolor de peli plateado ante tales palabras, pero de inmediato se desaparecieron regresando a esa mascara de arrogancia—, su herida fue mortal, había perdido tanta sangre que no se pudo hacer nada…

— ¡Ja! ¡Que débiles son ustedes, los humanos!—se burló, intentando reconocer lo mucho que le dolía escuchar aquello.

—Su tumba esta frente a la pagoda de la perla—la anciana Kaede ignoró ese comentario, sabiendo que al hanyo le dolía esa situación aunque no lo demostrará-, muchos aldeanos le han dejado flores, quizás podrías…

— ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Yo no soy para esas cursilerías!—respondió a la defensiva y salió de la cabaña dejando atrás a la anciana con una mueca triste.

¿Qué habría pasado entre esos dos?

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Sí que la tumba era… armoniosa con ella.

Casi a su cintura, estaba un puñado de rocas, apiladas y sobre de ellas había lo que parecía un pequeño templo, estaba lustroso por lo que se notaba lo reciente que era, y dentro de este podía percibir aun un poco del olor de ella.

Alrededor de ese lugar había decenas de flores, flores de campanillas y unas que otras sakuras, y un par de rosas blancas.

_Después de todo… esto no es lo que yo quería. _Pensó para sí, quizás si la odiaba, si la odiaba por traicionarlo, por dejarlo de lado y engañarlo. Jugar con sus sentimientos y después romperlos pero… no quería que ella muriera, solamente quería la perla e irse. Lejos.

Convertirse en un verdadero Youkai y olvidar a esa humana que le había robado el corazón.

Sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y camino sin rumbo por toda la aldea. No fue una sorpresa para él saber que los aldeanos le veían con enojo y reproche, otros con miedo. Solamente lo respetaban porque camina de lado a Kikyou, y ahora que ella no estaba…

Sin poder evitarlo, llegó donde había visto a Kikyou por última vez. Y le sorprendió ver lo que había allí, se hubiera quedado más tiempo detallándolo pero repentinamente el cielo se oscureció y una presencia maligna se hizo presente así como el olor a Youkai.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**Kagome**

Tensó la cuerda del arco y segundos después la flecha salió disparada hacia el Youkai mono ciclope que cayó inerte y ella de rodillas ante el cansancio.

Siete días.

Lleva a siete días de camino a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, y todavía le quedaba uno más para llegar, y ya sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo. Durante todo el camino se encontró con más Youkai de lo que había esperado, las flechas se le estaban terminando y ya había pasado sobre 15 de ellos ese día. Algunos más fuertes que otros, pero el ciclope si que le había dado pelea.

Se puso de pie como pudo y continúo su camino. No podía demorar más.

Mientras avanzaba lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, su mente viaja al pasado. Al último día que vio a Kikyou, un mes antes de que la Hitomiko muriera. Habían pasado cerca, y Kagome casi le rogó poder visitar el lugar.

— _¡Kagome, espera!__—__grito la sacerdotisa Hitomiko, ya que apenas había puesto un pie sobre la aldea que la niña había echado a correr hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ignorando en el camino a todos los aldeanos que la veían pasar, confundiéndola con Kikyou._

_Llegó a la cabaña y la encontró vacía pero no se afligió, corrió escaleras arriba hacia el templo y cuando llegó allí, la puerta dela pagoda estaba cerrada, no espero ni un segundo y la abrió deprisa, asustando a la joven pelinegra que estaba adentro._

— _¡Kikyou!—el gritó que dio Kagome le desgarró los tímpanos a su mejor amiga y se echo sobre de ella aprisionándole entre sus brazos y cayendo, ambas, al suelo por el impulso de Kagome._

— _¡Kagome!—murmuró con sorpresa la mayor de ambas mientras observaba incrédula como esa joven seguía pegada a su pecho._

De las dos. Kagome siempre había sido la entusiasta, la traviesa, la loca y la alegre, ella representaba a la juventud en persona. Mientras que, por otro lado, Kikyou era la seria y madura, era la responsable y personificaba la seriedad que representa ser una sacerdotisa. Kaede decía que ambas eran completamente diferentes, y no entendía como se sostenía su amistad.

Kagome, de pequeña, siempre planeaba travesuras, siempre rompía las reglas y terminaba arrastrando a Kikyou a las situaciones más hilarantes que se pudieran encontrar.

Mientras que, Kikyou arrastraba a Kagome al lado pacifico de la vida.

Sonrió al recordar el resto de ese día. La anciana Kaede le reprendió por interrumpir la purificación de la perla, y fue cuando conoció esa joya, la joya que había caído bajo el cuidado de Kaede y Kikyou.

— _¿La perla de Shikon?—preguntó con duda Kagome, quien junto con Hitomiko, Kaede y Kikyou tomaban el té, amenamente en la cabaña de la vieja mujer._

—_Es la ambición de todo Youkai—dijo la anciana Kaede mientras se servía un poco más de té-, con ella pueden aumentar sus poderes malignos peligrosamente._

—_Por eso hay que mantenerla lejos de manos ambiciosas, por eso la purificó—comentó Kikyou._

Su sonrisa se ensanchó a la par que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Su querida amiga, su ahora difunta amiga. La última vez que recibió una carta de ella fue hacia un par de meses, comunicándole de la gran invasión en la que un hanyo le ayudo a detener, además de informarle que pronto Kaede se retiraría y le dejaría la aldea a su cargo. Y tomaría el cargo de Guardiana de la Perla de Shikon oficialmente.

Era Kikyou quien la purificaba, por que ella siempre se había especializado en ello. Purificar.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Kikyou?—preguntó al aire mientras atravesaba el bosque y a lo lejos reconoció el Goshinboku, y sonrió para sus adentros-. Estoy en casa.

Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando notó la cantidad de energía oscura que se estaba acercando hacia la aldea, y sin pensárselo dos veces, echo a correr con lo que le quedaba de energía.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**Inuyasha**

La primera vez fue una sorpresa, la segunda una contradicción y la tercera un fastidio, pero esa era la séptima vez que un ejercito de espíritus malignos atacaban la aldea para tomar la contaminada perla de Shikon.

Inuyasha se había esforzado protegiendo la aldea, con la excusa de que solo él podría poseer la Perla de Shikon pero todos sabían que lo que en realidad protegía era la tumba de Kikyou, lo que ella amaba y lo que quedaba de ella.

— ¡Garras de Acero!—gritó mientras defendía la parte norte de la aldea, cerca de donde la anciana lidiaba con sus flechas con un par más.

Ambos sabían que ninguno podría acercarse a la perla, ya que la energía que la rodeaba era tal que terminaba absorbiendo a los Youkai que se le acercaban demasiado, no había nadie que pudiera soportar tal nivel de maldad.

Ambos estaban peleando con fuerza para poder proteger de ella, para cuidar de al aldea. Y la anciana le había dicho que pronto llegaría quien pudiera purificar todo ese rencor y odio, que rodeaba a la perla.

— ¡Inuyasha, el este!—le pidió la anciana viendo como los Youkai se reunían en torno al sitio donde estaba la perla, cerca del camino al Goshinboku.

Se dirigió hacia ese sitio, pensando en cuidar de los estúpidos humanos que se acercaran a la perla y derrotar a un par más de Youkai. Estaba por llegar cuando un resplandor rosado lo alerto, esa no había sido la anciana Kaede. Ese olor era de… No, imposible.

Corrió con más energía, necesitaba saber. Necesitaba estar seguro. Pero… no era posible, aunque ese poder lo reconocería donde fuera, esa explosión de energía que se siente cuando ella disparaba una flecha, además de que ese era el lugar donde ella supuestamente había muerto.

Y cuando llego, allí estaba. Su cabello azabache, más corto y alborotado de lo que recordaba, reposaba sobre sus hombros en una coleta baja con los mechones a los lados, sus ropas se veían sucias pero ella no dejaba de verde hermosa. Tensó la cuerda y disparo, derribando a un ciempiés que se había acercado peligrosamente a una cabaña, y destruyéndolo de un golpe.

Pero, algo no cuadraba, ese olor. Sí, era como el de Kikyou… pero no, eran diferentes. Estaba seguro. El de Kikyou era fresco, parecido a las orquídeas, a las lilas, era más libre, más… serio, mientras que el de esa chiquilla era dulce y salado a la vez. Las sakuras reinaban en su cuerpo pero… lo salado definitivamente venía de su sudor.

Y cuando uno de sus enemigos le quiso atacar por la espalda, se dio cuenta de que la batalla aun no terminaba.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Cuando el último de ellos quedo inerte en el suelo, la joven extraña se dejo caer de rodillas y su respiración se volvió cansada, errática.

Todos los aldeanos que estaban presentes se acercaron a ella, sorprendidos al igual que Inuyasha de su presencia, pero este, al captar el hedor que provenía de ella, debajo de las sakuras y el sudor capto algo más.

— ¡Tú…!—gritó cuando descubrió que esa chiquilla olía a Youkai, ¿quién se creía uno de esos malnacidos para tomar la forma de Kikyou?

La chiquilla se alarmó al escuchar el gritó y se puso de pie como pudo, y sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados y furiosos de Inuyasha, quien nada más de ver esos ojo color chocolate sorprendidos se enfureció más.

— ¡Como te atreves…!—estaba vez un gruñido broto de su garganta y fue la señal de todos para marcharse, Kagome solamente tomó su arco y se preparo para lanzar otra flecha cuando…

…el carcaj estaba vacio. Maldijo en silencio mientras apretaba con más fuerza el arco y se ponía en posición defensiva.

— ¡Espera, Inuyasha!—el gritó de Kaede retumbó por todo el lugar, pero este la ignoró-, ¡Ella es…!

— ¡Una maldita…!—espetó interrumpiendo a la anciana.

Se lanzo sobre ella sin esperar una respuesta, dispuesto a cortarla con sus garras pero la joven fue ágil y esquivo el ataque arrojándose al suelo. Unos grandes surcos se abrieron paso detrás de ella, agradeció al cielo haber pasado tanto tiempo con Kouga que sus reflejos se hicieron bastante buenos.

—Maldición…—masculló el peli plateado mientras preparaba sus garras para volver a atacar.

**Kagome**

Kaede fue más rápida y de entre sus ropas sacó el Kotodama no Nenju, junto sus manos sobre su pecho para preparar el conjuro mientras que Kagome se ponía de pie rápidamente y apretaba el arco de nuevo entre sus manos.

— ¡Anciana Kaede!— gritó a la par que retrocedía lentamente hacia el Goshinboku, ya que el medio demonio la seguía viendo con ira y se preparaba para atacarla— ¡Quién es este loco!

Pero la ancana no contesto ya que en ese momento un collar de piedras circulares a color morado y unos cuantos magatama, aquellas piedras místicas que aparecían cerca de la cascada de la aldea, aparecieron en forma de luz en el cuello de Inuyasha en forma de collar.

— ¡Rápido!—le gritó Kaede— ¡Di un conjuro para calmar a Inuyasha!

_¿Conjuro? _Se preguntó la joven pelinegra mientras retrocedía aun más y ponía su arco frente a ella como protección, la joven muchacha se encontraba más asustada que su antigua maestra, no conocía a ese joven que ya le estaba atacando como si quisiera verla muerta.

Su espalda tocó el tronco del Goshinboku, y allí fue cuando sintió pánico. Su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura de tantos días en combate; su vista se estaba nublando, sus cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado y no le quedaba energía para hacer un campo de protección, donde estaba era casi imposible esquivar otro de esos zarpazos destructores.

Solamente le quedaba confiar en Kaede o morir.

— ¡Muere!—gritó el chico de la haori roja. Inuyasha, como Kaede le había llamado, se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

Kagome sintió terror de morir y cerró los ojos, gritando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¡Abajo!— un sonido chirriante se escuchó y segundos después un fuerte estruendo como si algo se hubiera estrellado en el piso con fuerza.

Por un momento dudo en abrir los ojos, pero cuando noto que ya habían pasado varios segundos y seguía viva, lo hizo. La escena que tenía enfrente era de lo más graciosa.

El chico del haori rojo estaba en el suelo, sobre un surco, y se revolvía violentamente tratando de quitarse el collar de su cuello. Kaede se acercó a él con calma, lentamente y se arrodillo a su lado.

Se dejó resbalar por el tronco y se sentó en él, suspirando de alivio, y el cansancio llego a su cuerpo como no lo había hecho en días. Sus ojos se cerraron irremediablemente y su cuerpo quedó recargado sobre el tronco del Goshinboku.

**Kaede**

—Inuyasha—el peli plateado solamente la miró con odio mientras se seguía intentando quitar el collar con fuerza, tirando de él—, ¿Por qué atacaste a…?

— ¡Ese maldito Youkai no es Kikyou!— exclamó furioso poniéndose de pie, imponentemente frente a la sacerdotisa y viéndola con incredulidad— ¡Como osas protegerla!

—Ella no es Kikyou—murmuró con paciencia y sabiduría mientras se ponía de pie junto con Inuyasha—, eso ya lo sé, tonto.

— ¡Entonces por qué defiendes a un Youkai!—exigió mientras se viraba a la muchacha que sentada entre las raíces del tronco, inconsciente.

— ¿Youkai?—pregunto la anciana mientras alzaba su ceja con curiosidad, sus facciones se hicieron todavía más arrugadas de lo que ya estaban—Inuyasha, ella no es una Youkai, es la mejor amiga, casi hermana de Kikyou, su nombre es…—.

— ¡Señorita Kagome!—gritó un aldeano mientras se acercaba a Kagome, llamando la atención de Kaede e Inuyasha, el segundo más calmado y sereno al escuchar a la anciana Kaede.

La joven estaba inconsciente con su respiración algo agitada, el mismo aldeano que e había acercado ahora le tocaba la frente y con miedo descubrió que la joven tenía fiebre. Kaede se acercó a ella con preocupación.

—Kagome…—murmuró mientras se agachaba a su lado y tocaba con calma su rostro, notando que, como el aldeano había dicho, Kagome ardía en fiebre—, pobrecita. ¡Inuyasha!— llamó al hombre mitad bestia, quien solamente giro su rostro hacia ella— ¿podrías hacerme el favor de llevarla a mi cabaña?

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante tal petición y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a las dos mujeres y los pocos ancianos que quedaban a su alrededor.

Su mente se negaba a acercarse a esa mujer tan parecida a Kikyou, pero tampoco podía dejarle de lado… ¡Si, si puede! ¡Él no es anda de esa aldea y su único propósito es obtener la Shikon No Tama!

—Entiendo…—murmuró la anciana con aparente decepción y se puso de pie, mientras con un ademan le indicaba a un joven castaño que se acercará—. Shun, ¿podrías llevar a Kagome?—preguntó con calma, el chico asintió y se acercó a la joven que respirada erráticamente.

Ver a aquella mujer pelinegra en ropas de sacerdotisa en brazos de aquel joven, quien por cierto le insultaba sobre los demás, le hizo ver a otra persona con una piel todavía más pálida que la de esa chiquilla. Y sus instintos protectores se agudizaron y arrebataron a la joven de ese chico, quién se quedo estático.

— ¡Yo la llevare!— gruño mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra posesivamente, más cerca de él y veía a ese chiquillo con expresión asesina.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña de Kaede, con esta siguiéndolos y para nadie paso desapercibida la mirada de astucia que tenía la anciana sobre aquellos dos.

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_

_**¡Hey, hola! Me alegra tanto que les vaya encantando este fic, hecho con todo mi corazón para ustedes.**_

_**Aquí se puede observar, que Inuyasha esta triste, aunque no lo demuestre y que ver a Kagome le recuerda a Kikyou.**_

_**¿Qué sucederá con ese par? **_

_**Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo de…. ¡Destino Unidos!**_

_**(Chan… Chan… Chan… Chan…) **_

_**Se despide la loca **_

_**XiaKaSa**_


	3. No soporte ver a una mujer llorar

_**Fanfic: Destinos Unidos**_

_**Pareja: Inuyasha- Kagome**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, solo la trama es mía. Obra sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Summary: Kagome y Kikyou son mejores amigas desde niñas. Separadas a los catorce años. Años después, Kikyou muere en un accidente y ahora, Kagome, tiene que viajar a su aldea para ponerla en orden y de paso, buscar venganza para su casi hermana pero sus planes se ven truncados cuando ve al que fue "novio" de su difunta amiga y experimente la envidia hacia ella por un par de ojos dorados.**_

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_

_**-Destinos Unidos-**_

_**-Capítulo III-**_

_**-No soporte ver a una mujer llorar-**_

**Inuyasha**

—Solo es fiebre…—murmuró la anciana después de revisar a Kagome y determinar que solamente era cansancio extremo con un poco de fiebre, nada grave y que ella no pudiera controlar—, debes estar tan cansada…

— ¿Cansada?—preguntó despectivamente el medio demonio— ¿De qué? No hizo gran cosa…

—Viene desde la región del norte, Inuyasha—le interrumpió mientras cambiaba el paño húmedo de la cabeza de la joven—. Además de que no dudo en que se haya enfrentado a varios demonios en el camino…

— ¿A que te refieres, anciana?—dijo, ahora interesado en esa afirmación.

—Los demonios son llamados por la energía maligna que desprende la perla, Inuyasha—comenzó a lo que el joven adivino seria un largo discurso y por eso, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas para escucharla—. Ella venía camino hacia acá, quiero suponer que de una semana y un ejercito ataca del diario este lugar, encontrándola sola camino hacia acá… ¿acaso no crees que la consideren un blanco fácil?

Por supuesto, una joven humana caminando por los bosques y caminos sola con la única protección de un arco y flechas era un blanco demasiado fácil para ser verdad. Y no entendía como era posible que ella estuviera viva. Tuvo que haberse enfrentado a docenas de demonios y ella no tenía la pinta, precisamente, de ser un buen oponente.

— ¿Y quién es?—cuestiono, la anciana se giro para poder verlo a los ojos y murmuró:

—Es le hermana de Kikyou—. Inuyasha guardo silencio mientras veía a la joven y recordaba si Kikyou alguna vez le hubiese mencionado sobre ella, pero no encontró anda en su cerebro para confirmarlo—, o al menos así se consideran—continuo la anciana y regresó sus ojos a la joven—. Su nombre es Kagome, es prima de Kikyou, pero se consideraban más hermanas que primas.

— ¿Primas?-preguntó confundido—.

—Eso quiere decir que Kagome es hija de la hermana de la madre de Kikyou, tonto—respondió e Inuyasha se sentó de perrito mientras giraba la cabeza un poco dando a entender que no comprendía lo dicho por Kaede.

Kaede suspiro.

—Las madres de Kikyou y Kagome son hermanas gemelas, de ahí su parecido—explicó y ahora el hanyo si entendió, por lo que regreso a su posición anterior—. Ahora que Kikyou ya no está, supe que Kagome tenía que saberlo y… además, ella es la única que puede purificar la perla.

—Keh. Una chiquilla como ella no puede…—dijo mientras se ponía de pie, listo para marcharse.

-¿A quién le estas diciendo chiquilla?—dijo una voz a su espalda y se giro para ver como esa mujer incorporo su torso mientras Kaede le veía con sorpresa además de que tenía sus manos en un ademan lista para ayudarle en caso de que se necesitará.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Cómo es posible!—comentó la anciana con asombro, incluso Inuyasha lo estaba de que esa chiquilla se recuperara tan rápido.

**Kagome**

—Anciana Kaede…—dijo la joven mientras observaba por primera vez a su antigua maestra, arrodillada a su lado y viéndola con sorpresa.

Los pasos que salieron del lugar la sorprendieron y miro hacia la entrada de l cabaña para ver como la cortina se mecía levemente y entraba un poco de aire.

—Kagome, vaya que si eres resistente, a un humano normal le hubiera tomado días en reponerse—dijo mientras la incitaba a recostarse de nuevo pero Kagome sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa y salió del futón un poco temblorosa, se hinco frente a su ex maestra y la interrogó con la mirada.

—No puedo, anciana Kaede— dijo con un tono serio, cosa que sorprendió a Kaede—, viene por Kikyou.

—Kikyou…—el nombre voló por la habitación entre ambas mujeres, casi como recordándola en silencio, antes de que Kaede suspirara e hiciera a Kagome volver a la realidad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ella?—preguntó mientras tomaba la cinta que yacía al lado del futón y se ataba su largo cabello en una coleta baja, como Kikyou.

—No lo sé, simplemente hace una semana poco antes del atardecer, Kikyou llegó a la aldea con una herida mortal en el hombro, no pudo pasar del Goshinboku—la tristeza de la anciana decía que ella había estado presente y que todo esto era más profundo de lo que aparentaba—; Kikyou decidió utilizar sus últimas energías para atacar a Inuyasha…

— ¿Inuyasha?—preguntó confusa la pelinegra mientras giraba su cabeza levemente— ¿Quién es Inuyasha?

— ¿Acaso Kikyou no te hablo de él? Es el joven hanyo al que llamaste loco—contestó tranquilamente.

Kagome buscó entre los recovecos de su mente la mención de aquel nombre en sus pocas cartas con Kikyou en el último año, que era más o menos el tiempo que llevaba sin verla y la realidad la golpeó. Nunca más la vería.

Se olvido de ello por un segundo para intentar buscar ese nombre, y si que lo encontró. Recordó que en las cartas que había recibido quizás dos meses atrás estaba ese nombre. Y también pudo recordar la escena exacta de lo que le había pasado antes de desmayarse y pudo ver un borrón rojo.

— ¿Pelo plateado y haori rojo?—pregunto para confirmar y la anciana asintió—. Recuerdo que Kikyou menciono que era una buena persona, dijo que era un poco excéntrico y algo arrogante pero jamás me dijo que fuera peligroso.

—Es lo más extraño de todo. Varios aldeanos dicen que él es el responsable de le herida de Kikyou—la anciana espetó con fuerza y después escruto con la mirada a su ex aprendiz, y ella al notarlo, solamente alzó una ceja con curiosidad—.

— ¿Y qué es lo que cree usted?—preguntó y la anciana le miró ahora ella con una ceja alzada. Sus expresiones delataban lo que creía, como ella no sabía que pensar—. No creo que ese joven, Inuyasha, sea el culpable pero tampoco le encuentro sentido al comportamiento de Kikyou.

—Ni yo, tampoco entiendo que fue lo que pasó—murmuro la pelinegra mientras bajaba la mirada y la fijaba en el suelo de madera.

Una serie de emociones conflictivas recorrieron a Kagome. Por un lado estaba el dolor lacerante que sentía de perder a Kikyou, su mejor amiga, pero ese a pesar de haberlo vivido a lo largo de todo su camino y cuando recibió la noticia, Kagome consideraba que no había tenido oportunidad de llorar a su amiga como se debía ni mucho menos despedirse.

Y luego estaban sus raras conclusiones sobre su muerte. Algo le decía que ese tal Inuyasha no es el culpable, algo en las palabras de Kikyou, en las de Kaede y en sus propias perspectivas le decían que ese hanyo llamado Inuyasha no era el culpable de la muerte de Kikyou y también notaba algo más. Algo sobre ellos dos se le escurría de las manos, podía sentirlo.

—Kagome, hay algo más que debo decir…—la voz de Kaede le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y levantó su rostro para ver el de su mentora, se limpió la lágrima solitaria que recorría su mejilla.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto en un susurró, las emociones que había guardado de días atrás la estaban atacando.

— ¿Recuerdas la Perla de Shikon?—la miko asintió aun sin comprender que era lo que quería decir—, bueno, al momento de morir, Kikyou llevaba aquella perla—Kagome frunció el ceño buscándole sentido a esas palabras—. La perla cayó en la sangre de Kikyou y creo una atmosfera de energía maligna que nadie puede pasar…

La mente de Kagome entró en shock inmediatamente. ¿Kikyou? ¿Energía maligna? Ella nunca en su vida había escuchado esas tres palabras juntas en una oración sin un "destruye" o "elimina" de por medio, y ahora parecía que se conectaran entre sí para decir algo totalmente contrario.

Kikyou era la persona más pura que había conocido, claro ignorando a Hitomiko, pero era imposible, Kikyou nunca podría tener sentimientos tan devastadores para poder contaminar la Perla de Shikon, ella no podría, no era posible.

—… y por eso, necesito que la purifiques—la última frase que salió de los labios de Kaede fue la que la regresó ala normalidad, la que le hizo darse cuenta de donde estaba y que sí, era posible. Kikyou estaba muerta y la Perla de Shikon contaminada por sus emociones.

— ¿Purificar…? ¿Yo? —preguntó completamente aturdida, Kaede le estaba pidiendo algo que no podía hacer—. No se si pueda, Kikyou siempre ha sido la mejor en eso de purificar y…

—Kagome—le llamó Kaede haciéndola callar de inmediato, imponiéndose como cuando aun eran maestra y alumna—, alguna vez, la señorita Hitomiko, ¿te dijo el porque pidió entrenarte ella?

Hitomiko.

El motivo.

Sí que lo sabía, Hitomiko se había encargado de repetírselo hasta el cansancio durante todo su viaje. El motivo por el que Hitomiko había decidido entrenarla fue porque ella podía ver _mas allá_ de lo aparente, un estúpido proverbio que le hizo recordar a un mono y no tenía ni idea de porque.

Asintió y Kaede sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que detrás de toda esa energía, tú podrás ver que es lo que sucede—las palabras de Kaede retumbaron en sus oídos y sin querer escucharla más, se puso de pie y saló de su cabaña, dejando atrás esa sensación de miedo en su ser.

Subió las escaleras hacia el Templo de la Shikon No Tama. Seguro que allí encontraría algo, seguro que hay podría encontrar lo que en ese momento quería y no se equivoco.

Arriba de las escaleras, frente al Templo de la perla estaba su tumba, la reconoció al instante y no por el grabado de esta. Simplemente porque era acorde a Kikyou. Kagome siempre había creído firmemente que todo se parecía a su dueño, como lo decía el aquel antigua refrán y la tumba no era la excepción.

Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas cuando recordó la última conversación que había tenido con Kikyou, hace más de un año atrás en ese mismo lugar.

—_No quiero irme, Kikyou, las extraño—murmuró Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba amaneciendo y ambas pelinegras estaban afuera, frente a la pagoda de la perla. Hitomiko había anunciado que era hora de irse y Kagome no quería._

—_La señorita Hitomiko te eligió por algo, Kagome—contestó Kikyou con su usual tono lleno de seriedad pero en sus ojos se mostraba esa tristeza que Kagome también tenia en sus ojos—. Recuerda que el deber es primero._

—_Las extrañare mucho, quisiera poder quedarme con ustedes por siempre—._

—_Nosotras también te extrañamos, Kagome pero… ponlo de esta manera, ¿qué sería de nosotras con un demonio destructor aquí?—preguntó con cierto tono de burla y Kagome inflo sus mejillas en signo de reproche, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho e hizo un gesto tan infantil que Kikyou soltó una carcajada._

— _¡Oye!—le reclamó ante la estruendosa risa de su mejor amiga—. ¡No soy tan mala!_

—_Entonces ve y mejora esa maldad, quiero que cuando vuelvas hagas más travesuras y me metas en cuanto lio se te ocurra—Kagome miro a Kikyou con sorpresa._

_Y entonces lo entendió. Era una promesa de que se volverían a ver._

—_Regresa—pidió Kikyou con un tono serio y abrazó a Kagome con efusividad, como era poco usual en Kagome._

—_Regresare—y la palabra quedó en el aire como una promesa muda._

—Y un año después… estoy aquí—murmuró mientras ya sus sollozos fueron incontenibles, se tapo la boca con su mano derecha y se dejo caer de rodillas mientras lloraba frente a la tumba de su mejor amiga, de su hermana.

Las lágrimas resbalaron sin control por sus mejillas, por su mentón, pos su cuello dejando en sus ojos los rastros de la tristeza que sentía al estar frente a la tumba y no frente a ella.

Abrió los ojos y sobre la bruma de sus lágrimas pudo divisar las flores de campanilla que la adornaban. Varias de ellas ya estaban marchistas, signo de que los aldeanos las habían dejado ahí al momento de su muerte pero una sobre todas las demás sobresalía, era de color blanco y estaba recién cortada.

No se animo a tocarla, solamente lo observo y fue inevitable ver el rostro de su mejor amiga en ella, su cálida sonrisa, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, su piel más pálida que la cal y sus ojos negros, tan serenos y tranquilos que hasta irradiaban paz.

—Kikyou…—sollozo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y dejaba, esta vez, sus lagrimas cayeran sobre el duro suelo y no en su rostro— ¿Por qué…?

Sabía que no encontraría respuesta a esa pregunta. Sabía que sus sollozos y lágrimas se iban por un balde y que poco importaba que en ese momento le llorara por ella.

Kikyou no regresaría.

Y no sabía como ayudarle, como darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por ella. Como ayudarle a dejar tanto rencor que, según Kaede, había tenido al morir y que no merecía, Kikyou había vivido para servir, para ayudar y que muriera de esa manera… tan miserable y ruin.

No podía creerlo y tampoco quería aceptarlo, más sin embargo, la impotencia la embriagó.

**Inuyasha**

Había seguido cada palabra que había intercambiado con la anciana Kaede y no podía creer lo que ambas mujeres habían compartido. Por un lado se sentía agradecido de que ambas lo creyeran inocentes, una inocencia que ni la misma Kikyou creyó.

Y también le enfureció que esa chiquilla se menospreciara. No tenia ni idea de porque pero… ¡compararse con Kikyou! ¡Kikyou no era igual a nadie! ¡Y nadie podría igualarla! Estuvo tanto tiempo maldiciendo a esa desconocida por compararse con Kikyou que no se percató de que esa jovencita había salido de la cabaña de Kaede hasta que la escuchó subir las escaleras a la pagoda que era de la perla.

Sin saber porque, sintió curiosidad de aquella mocosa y la siguió.

La vio llegar a la tumba de Kikyou, y como él, la inspeccionó mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, resbalándole por las mejillas, el olor salado comenzó a desaparecer todo lo demás que había a sus alrededor.

¡Lágrimas! ¡Esas malditas lágrimas! No entendía porque pero desde que, una vez, hizo sentir mal a Kikyou no soportaba ver a la mujeres llorar. Ahora, cada vez, que veía a una mujer llorar veía a su madre hacerlo.

Y los sollozos de aquella joven le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos para ver como caía de rodillas y dejaba caer sus lágrimas con más fuerza. Su dolor le conmovió. No vio cuando incineraron el cuerpo de la miko y tampoco cuando alzaron la tumba pero al momento de visitarla no percibió tanta olor a lágrimas como el que ahora esa chiquilla estaba dejando en la tumba de Kikyou.

Esa joven si quería a Kikyou, debía admitirlo.

—Kikyou…—escuchó el susurró de dolor de aquella chica y su propio dolor regresó al ver a la que fue la hermana de Kikyou llorar como si no hubiera mañana frente a su tumba— ¿Por qué…?

Y la impotencia que esas palabras le transmitieron fue la gota que derramó el vaso para bajarse del árbol y caminar hacia ella. Los sollozos aumentaron en lugar de disminuir, como sería lógico, conforme el tiempo pasaba como si de verdad estar allí fuera tan doloroso.

—Oye…—le dijo mientras se hincaba a su lado, la chica salto del susto que le provoco su repentina aparición y alzo el rostro para verle, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le miraron con sorpresa y él se sonrojo levemente, a penas perceptible—… estás molestándome con tus lágrimas, ¿quieres dejar de llorar de una maldita vez?

La joven frunció el ceño y se secó las lágrimas con la manda de su kimono blanco, después regreso sus ojos, ahora molestos, a los suyos.

—Lamento si le molesto, señor—murmuró con ira e Inuyasha también frunció el ceño—. Pero estoy en todo mi derecho… ¡de llorarle a Kikyou lo que quiera!

— ¡Y yo en el mío de matarte!—le respondió a gritos, sin saber porque.

— ¡Y quien eres tú para decirme eso!—.

— ¡El dueño de la perla de Shikon!—gritó, y sin saber porque, se sintió estúpido al hacerlo fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban de pie gritándose y sus rostros estaban bastante cerca.

— ¡ABAJO!—gritó la chiquilla con furia y de pronto sintió como era jalado por el cuello para caer al suelo con fuerza y su rostro, particularmente, se estrelló primero—. Vaya, que grosero…—murmuró esa estúpida perra mientras se giraba con enfado y bajaba las escaleras.

Levanto el rostro para ver como se iba y cuando vio que había dejado de llorar, se sintió aliviado. Quizás había recibido un golpe a cambio de hacer que dejara de llorar pero al menos, ahora ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho.

Maldito fuera su lado humano que lo hacía hacer cosas tan estúpidas.

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_

_**¡Hey, esto aquí de nuevo! Dejando este hermoso capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**Esta, en especial, me hizo sentir un no se que qué, que se yo muy cálido en el estomago. ¡Quien no amaría a un Inuyasha así!**_

_**Espero sus reviews con agradecimientos, sugerencias, quejas, tomatazos, reclamos, etc.**_

_**XiaKaSa**_


End file.
